


why would you,,?

by osasunas_love_child



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Haikyuu Month, Lowercase, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, SakuAtsu Week, sakuosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osasunas_love_child/pseuds/osasunas_love_child
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi cheats on atsumu miya, this story shows the different povs.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 32





	why would you,,?

**atsumu miya's pov -**  
  
"fuck..." atsumu slammed his black tinted car door, forgetting to lock the door, and stormed inside the house. he already had some type of idea sakusa was cheating on him, so he decided to try to catch him in the act. he hoped his hypothesis was false, of course, he didn't want sakusa to be cheating on him. he unlocked the front door as fast as possible, and ran inside. usually, people try to be quiet about catching their lover in the act but atsumu couldn't take it, he's not a patient person. he slammed his keys down onto the counter, not even taking off his shoes. the practice was already shit, the coach had got on atsumu about something and made him run laps. sakusa called in that he was sick and couldn't make it, atsumu gritted his teeth when the coach had told them that. his head shifted in another direction very fast when he heard moans.   
  
maybe omi is just watching porn. maybe he's just masturbating. he's not cheating, right ? atsumu didn't want to believe it, he stormed his eyes were glossy. he felt as though he was about to cry, he didn't even know what he was going to see. why was he so scared ? that's when he heard it. a high-pitched moan, saying omi's first name.  
  
atsumu pushed open the door and stared at the scene in front of him. the tears started flowing immediately, sakusa was trying to say some excuse as to why that was happening. atsumu couldn't believe it, after seven years of them being together now he wants to cheat ? but what surprised him most was who it was...   
  
_osamu miya._  
  
sakusa was cheating on atsumu with his own twin, atsumu didn't like this sight at all. he slammed the door back shut, hearing lots of shuffling in the room he'd just left. he grabbed his keys off the counter and sprinted out the door. he'd never ran so fast in his life, not even in volleyball. he grabbed his keys, but he continued running outside, passing his car, the park. anywhere to get far away from that house. a house he'd never return to.  
  
 _why...what did i do wrong ?  
  
  
_ **sakusa kiyoomi's pov -**  
  


sakusa claimed atsumu wasn't showing him enough attention the past few years, because "he was too focused on volleyball". atsumu always put volleyball aside and made time for sakusa, it was sakusa that didn't even give atsumu the time of day. sakusa always had "friends" to meet up with, more specifically, the time he spent having sex with osamu. osamu felt guilty when they first started, but he grew into sakusa's lies and touches. he told osamu, as long as atsumu didn't find out they'll be fine. obviously, they didn't think they'd ever get caught. sakusa had a routine most of the time when atsumu had a solo practice or just wanted to spend the night at hinata's house or something. that's when he'd call osamu over, or he went over to the miya house.   
.  
.  
.  
 _the day atsumu caught them_

sakusa had just finished having sex with osamu, but he rushed it because he didn't know what time he'd be back.

"i'll call you when your piss haired brother is gone again." sakusa muttered sternly, buttoning up his blue faded jeans. he'd make a 'tsk' noise when the zipper wouldn't zip.

"you never make time for me, it's always my brother this, my brother that. make up your mind and choose ! is it me or my brother dammiit !?" osamu seemed pissed, he was tired of being used by someone who lied to him numerous times. 

sakusa unbuttoned his pants again and threw them onto the floor. he'd pin osamu back to the bed and pressed their lips together hungrily, barely giving each other enough time to breathe. they'd get into the heat of the moment, doing y'know :). sakusa heard a door slam and flinched a bit, stopping for a moment before osamu caught his attention once again. the next moment he said was a door opening, his eyes widened.  
  
"atsumu ! it's...not what it looks like ! see your brother, he-" before sakusa could finish his sentence the door was slammed shut in his face. osamu looked terrified, sakusa jumped off the bed and moved hastily putting on his clothing. osamu was in shock, he couldn't move. sakusa had just tried to lie to him about something, and now he's about to run after him as if he cares?

"you didn't care before so why are you caring about him now..." osamu whimpered out of his lips, gripping onto the sheets to keep himself from crying. "shut the fuck up ! you're nothing to me ! i fucking lied, okay ?" sakusa shouted back out at osamu before he opened the bedroom door and sprinted out.  
  
 **osamu miya's pov -  
  
**

osamu was confused when sakusa contacted him first. sakusa said he wanted to go out for a drink with him since atsumu was spending the night at bokuto's house. osamu agreed, i mean what could the calm, sakusa kiyoomi do ? osamu arrived at the bar, sakusa was already drinking. he seemed a bit drunk, osamu knew he came 15 minutes late but was sakusa really that much of a lightweight ? once he walked over sakusa was already ranting about how much of a slug atsumu was, osamu chuckled at sakusa's smart remarks until they became more. sakusa started,, flirting ?

"y'know, you look a lot like your brother,,," sakusa said sluggishly, cupping osamu's cheek. he leaned in and kissed osamu deeply, osamu also being drunk kissed him back. "wanna come back to my place,,?" sakusa said breaking the kiss. 

that night was the first for osamu, they had y'know :).   
.  
.  
.  
 _the day atsumu caught them_

osamu biked his way to sakusa's house, after he got the phone call that atsumu was out of the house. he hid his bike behind his house as usual and knocked on the front door, sakusa dragged him in and walked in front of him towards the room. sakusa hadn't spoken a single word the entire time they were walking, they eventually got to the room and sakusa pushed him on the bed. they were y'know :). sakusa didn't speak the whole time, osamu was worried about his sex partner. after sakusa had spoken, it got silent and he broke the awkwardness. he said something extremely selfish which caused sakusa to rage. he regretted his own words until he heard a couple of sentences from sakusa.

"shut the fuck up ! you're nothing to me ! i fucking lied, okay ?"

those couple of words broke osamu's heart. after sakusa had left the room he sat in his own sperm and sobbed. he estimated he sobbed for about 30 minutes before getting out of bed.  
  
he sloppily put on his clothes and headed to the back of the house the grab his bike, he felt extremely dirty. usually, he'd shower before he left but he couldn't this time.

"fuck you, kiyoomi sakusa." osamu muttered, before picking up the pace on his bicycle


End file.
